Mornings
by nyantendo
Summary: Kokichi won't get out of bed, but Shuichi has his ways. [SaiOuma fluff]


Groggily, Shuichi sat up and checked the clock on his nightstand for the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. In a half hour, they would all meet up and discuss their current situation. While he wasn't looking forward to being awake so early, he knew he had to get up. He sat up and stretched, and then glanced beside him.

Ah, right. he had forgotten that Kokichi stayed the night with him last night. He had snuck into his room to talk with him, and ended up deciding to stay because he was "too afraid" to go out in the hallways. He tried his best to convince Shuichi, complete with fake tears and clinging to his shirt, and Shuichi ended up too tired to kick him out. Besides, he kind of felt bad for the guy. Even though he was kind of an asshole, Shuichi didn't believe he was a genuinely bad person.

Kokichi showed no intention of getting up anytime soon, curled up on his side and snoring softly. Shuichi reached over and nudged his shoulder. "Hey. Kokichi, we have to get up." Kokichi grumbled quietly and curled up a little more. "Nooo…" He whimpered. Shuichi nudged him again, a little more forcefully. "Five more minutes… It's too early to be alive…" He rolled onto his back, stretching his arms up above his head. Shuichi poked him in the side. "Kokichi, we-" He stopped mid-sentence, startled, because of the sound Kokichi made. It sounded like a half-stifled giggle. He experimentally reached out again and squeezed his side. Kokichi yelped and giggled, pulling away. "Saihara-chan, stooop… That hurrtssss…" He complained. "I don't think so." Shuichi said with a slight smirk. This would definitely help in getting Kokichi out of bed, he thought.

Shuichi crossed his arms, sitting up on his knees. "Alright, Kokichi. You have three seconds to get out of bed. Three… Two…" "Fuck off, I'm tired…" "One." He climbed onto Kokichi, sitting on his thighs. Kokichi groggily cracked his eyes open. "Wha… S-Saihara-chan, what are you- GYA!"

He dissolved into a fit of giggles as Shuichi lightly scratched at his belly. "D-DON'T!" He yelped as Shuichi pulled his shirt up and continued tickling him. "Well, I had a theory about you…" Shuichi squeezed Kokichi's sides, making him yelp and squeak with laughter. Satisfied with this reaction, he continued. "You acted strange when i tried to wake you up, and I decided to see if my theory was correct; moreso than I thought, actually." He slipped his hands under Kokichi's arms and wriggled his fingers around in his armpits. Kokichi howled with laughter, trying to protest and plead with Shuichi.

"I mean, honestly, Kokichi, I didn't think _you_ of all people would be ticklish, let alone _this_ ticklish." Shuichi commented, giving him a sly smile. Kokichi's laughter reached a higher octave; yet, he was stubborn. He tried to speak through his laughs, but couldn't. Shuichi decided to be merciful and stopped tickling him for a moment. Kokichi panted, tears formed the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well, d-duh! That's because I'm not! Hehe… That was a lie, so… You can stop testing your 'theory' now, you big meanie." Kokichi wheezed, wrapping his arms around his torso to protect himself from more tickles. Shuichi gazed down at him, his face unchanging. Kokichi faltered a little. "You - you really don't need to test further. Because you were wrong. Saihara-chan?" Shuichi shook his head. "There's one more thing I want to test out." "H-huh?" Kokichi grinned nervously. "Nishishi, that won't be necessary!" He half-begged.

Shuichi slipped his hands under Kokichi's scarf. Kokichi let out a sound that seemed stuck between a cough and a snort, jerking his shoulders up to try to protect his neck. "Sh-shit!" "Is this why you always keep that scarf of yours on?" Shuichi asked, gently brushing his fingertips up and down the sides of Kokichi's neck. Kokichi wiggled around uncomfortably, trying to hold in his giggles. "Sh-shut uuhUAHHAHAP! I dohohon't know whaha- EEK! y-you mehehehean!" He protested. Shuichi moved one hand back to his belly and curiously poked and squeezed at it. "PFF- HAHAHAH- S-SAIHARA-CHAN, STAHAHAP!" Shuichi stopped and looked down curiously at Kokichi.

Kokichi glared up at him. "You're so mean Saihara-chan… I- HIC- I can't belive you'd- hic- be so mean to me!" He whined, hiccuping in between every few words. Shuichi smiled and covered his mouth with one hand. "Wh-what are you smiling about…?" Kokichi asked, blushing a little. "Did that make you hiccup?" He asked. Kokichi crossed his arms and averted his gaze. "Yeah. Uh- I mean, maybe." He huffed. Shuichi laughed a little, getting off of Kokichi and walking to the bathroom to go shower. "That's… actually kind of cute." He mused, mostly of himself.

Kokichi sat up in bed, looking down at the comforter and taking in the past few minutes. Once he was sure that Shuichi was out of earshot, he covered his face with both hands, blushing furiously. "He called me cute…!" He squeaked to himself, flopping back into the bed with a big grin on his face. Maybe waking up early wasn't too bad after all, he thought.


End file.
